


Archer: Our Land of Ice

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Archer - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Pietra is Sterling's half sister.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Malory surprises Sterling with the news that he has a younger sister named, Pietra. Pietra falls in love with Sterling's ex, Katya Kazanova.





	1. Chapter 1

Sterling Archer looked at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. _I need something to drink._ He thought. "WoodHouse!"He yelled.

 

"Yes, sire?" WoodHouse called from the door way.

 

"Get me a scotch."

 

"Okay, sire." WoodHouse said as he walked away.

 

Sterling looked over at the clock. '8:32'. "Holy shit, I'm late for work!"

 

He raced to dress, and dashed past WoodHouse. "Sire, what about your drink?"

 

"Forget about the drink!" Sterling ran outside, hopped into his car and drove the ISIS building. But on his way to work he couldn't stop thinking about scotch. "Damn it." Sterling turned the car around. 

 

WoodHouse saw him pull in. "Sire, what are you doing back so early?"

 

"I decided that I wanted that scotch after all. So, hand it over." Sterling stated.

 

"Will do, sire." WoodHouse pasted over the bottle.

 

"Thanks." Sterling grabbed the bottle and sped off.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a meeting at ISIS. Malory wants to introduce a new recruit.

Sterling pulled up to the building and headed inside. He put a pin into a washing machine. The elevator opened, he stepped inside. Everyone was gathered in Malory's office, so Sterling stepped inside to see what was happening. Malory turned to look at her son. "Good your here. Sit down." Sterling sat down. Malory started. "We will be having a new recruit."

 

Cyril sighed. "Really?"

 

"Yes." An image flashed on the screen.

 

Sterling Archer's jaw dropped. "Damn!" sang Pam and Cheryl in unison.

 

Malory ignored there comments. On the screen was a girl about 18 or 19, with short black hair, navy blue eyes, a black parka, black snow pants, and a black pair of snow boots. "This is Pietra Octov." All Sterling, Pam, Cyril, Cheryl, Kreiger, and Lana's faces where red; all 6 of them where blushing. 

 

"She's our new recruit?" Lana asked blushing so hard.

 

"Yes." Malory answered.

 

"When will she be here?" Cheryl asked, her face ruby red.

 

"According to what she said, anytime now." Malory looked at them all. "I should tell you people something first."

 

"What is it?" asked Ray.

 

"Well, I didn't tell you about one man, I dated. His name was Sylvester Octov. 18 years ago we had a child named, Pietra Natalia."

 

"Mother, do you mean to tell me that I'm not an only child?" Sterling asked, scowling.

 

"I'm afraid so."

 

Someone burst into the room. "Hey what's up, New York." said a girl in a thick Russian accent. She was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and black converse.

 

Malory gazed at them. "Welcome home, Pietra."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Malory the Convincer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malory convinces Sterling to let Pietra stay with him.

Everyone crowded around Pietra. "What a beautiful specimen." Kreiger said.

 

"Huh?" Pietra was confused.

 

Ray leaned over and whispered, "Take that as a compliment."

 

"Uh, Sterling!" Malory called."

 

"What, Mother?"

 

"Pietra needs somewhere to stay so."

 

"No way!"

 

"Please." Malory said, about to cry.

 

"okay fine."


	4. Ex's and Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling and Pietra run into Katya.

Once the work day was over, Sterling, Lana, and Pietra headed over to the apartment. On the way, Pietra bumped to a woman. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

 

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going." said the woman in a Russian accent.

 

Sterling turned to the look a the woman, he realized who it was. "Katya!"

 

"Sterling?" During all of this, Pietra was drooling.

 

"who's this?" Pietra managed to ask.

 

"My ex, Katya Kazanova." Sterling answered.

 

"Who's this?" Katya asked, sort of interested in Pietra.

 

"This is my younger sister, Pietra."

 

Pietra waved, blushing. Katya smiled. "Good bye, Sterling." She went to walk past the group. She stopped by Pietra. Katya whispered in Pietra's ear, "I'll see you again." Katya placed a kiss on Pietra's cheek, then walked away.

 

Once Katya was gone, Archer said, "She's into you, Pietra."

 

"You think so?" Pietra asked.

 

"Definitely." answered Lana. "Let's go home."


	5. Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malory shows up and wants to have bonding time with Sterling, Lana, AJ, and Pietra.

Sterling lead Lana and Pietra up the stairs. "Man, she kissed you!" Sterling kept ranting then he opened the door. "Mother?"

 

"Hi, Sterling." Malory said.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"Well I thought we should have some family bonding time."

 

"What are we going to do?" Lana asked picking up AJ.

 

"Watch some movies." Malory said holding a stack of movies, like Friday the 13th and Chappie.

 

"Those are all R movies, Malory." Lana scowled.

 

"The sooner AJ watches them the better. By the way Sterling, I  ran into someone earlier today."

 

"Geez mother! I hope you said sorry. Oh wait I don't think you capable of doing that!"

 

Malory rolled her eyes. "I don't mean that you dingbat! I met Katya at the coffee shop. Katya!"

 

Katya appeared into everyone's vision.

 

"Oh my." Sterling said.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

While watching a movie Katya put her hand on Pietra's leg and slowly worked her way up Pietra's thigh. Katya's hand didn't stop until it was on Pietra's crotch. Pietra freaked out and ran away. Lana had saw Pietra running away; she looked at where Pietra had been sitting. Katya looked shocked. Lana sighed and got up. She put AJ down. Lana opened the bedroom door. "Hey. Are you okay?" Lana asked.

 

"No." Pietra answered.

 

"What happened out there?"

 

"Katya violated me." Pietra responded.

 

"How?"

 

"She put her hand on my leg and slowly moved it up my thigh, and-" Pietra stopped.

 

Lana sighed. "Let's go talk to Katya."

 

The two girls headed back out into the living room. "Katya!" Lana called.

 

Katya got up and followed them into the kitchen. "What?" Katya finally asked.

 

"You will never be around Pietra again, do you here me?"

 

Katya looked at her. "I'll best be leaving." Katya headed to the balcony. Katya turned, blew a kiss to Pietra and said, "Proshchay, Pietra." And with that Katya was gone.


	6. Discussions

Pietra had spent the whole night dreaming of Katya. She sighed as her alarm went off. She stood up and made her way over to the closet. As soon as she was dressed (she dressed in a pair of Sterling's work clothes), she stepped out into the kitchen. There she saw Sterling speaking into the phone. "Mother, are you sure she's my sister?" Sterling had accidentally put it on speaker phone.

 

"Yes." Malory said. Then Malory realized she could trick Sterling and make up for the years he did something to her. "Actually, you can find out by yourself. You will just have to find out if this hot girl you like is your sister or not."

 

"Mother?" Sterling called into the phone. Malory didn't answer. Sterling sighed; then he saw Pietra standing by the fridge. "You heard that conversion, didn't you?"

Pietra nodded and took a seat by Sterling. He looked her up and down and laughed, "You look like a lesbian!" Then he stopped laughing. "So what did you want?"

 

"How do you know you like someone?" Pietra asked.

 

"So you found a special guy?" Sterling said, hoping it was him.

 

Pietra shrugged, "I guess you could say that."

 

"You need to have a desire to be with them every second."

 

"Thanks, Sterling." Pietra said getting up and she headed in the living room to wait.


End file.
